


I'll Never Stop

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [41]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Thomas didn’t normally like the sun, he burned too easily and it was just that bit too hot to think clearly, but he could appreciate the beauty of a sunny day beside the sea as much as anybody.





	I'll Never Stop

**Author's Note:**

> If Thomas is the embodiment of Winter, Jimmy is certainly the spirit of Summer.

Thomas didn’t normally like the sun, he burned too easily and it was just that bit too hot to think clearly, but he could appreciate the beauty of a sunny day beside the sea as much as anybody. 

Speaking of which, Thomas felt his eyes drawn irresistibly to Jimmy. Thomas watched the way the sun caught his hair, giving it a golden hue and his eyes twinkled like the blue of the water. He captured the spirit of Summer so perfectly that Thomas couldn't help but bask in his beauty.  
“I love you,” Thomas thought, longingly, “and I’ll never stop.”


End file.
